blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Bolt-Action Rifle
The Bolt-Action Rifle (commonly referred to as 'Sniper Rifle' or 'BAR') is a Primary Weapon Receiver in Blacklight: Retribution. Its counterpart in Blacklight Tango Down is the Sniper Rifle Price *1 Day: 200 GP / 20 ZEN *7 Days: 1175 GP / 150 ZEN *30 Days: - / 425 ZEN *Permanent: 6250 GP / 500 ZEN Weapon Overview A customizable long-range weapons system, the Bolt-Action Rifle is primarily used for long ranged combat and stealthy takedowns. The Bolt-Action Rifle is very useful for maneuvering over particularly large maps, and is best employed across wide open spaces. Weapon Usage & Operation The Bolt-Action Rifle is unique in that it is the only Primary Weapon Receiver that is cycled after each shot, resulting in a disappointingly low fire rate compared to other in-game firearms. However, such a slow damage per second is made up for by the rifle's very high damage per shot, currently starting out with 180 damage by default. While not enough to guarantee a kill against a hostile decked-out in default body armor, headshots will still kill in one hit. Because of the rifle's inability to kill in a single shot to anywhere but the head, consider attaching an incendiary magazine, which will the boost the Bolt-Action Rifle's damage to 110%, 198 damage, but be warned, such customization is greatly looked down upon by the Blacklight community being seen as amateurish. Further customization can, and often is used to increase the weapon's damage to 200, at which point the damage bonus is capped and cannot be further increased by any means, but will still make it a one shot kill against any foe who is not wearing non-standard heavy armor. Take note, however, that incendiary magazines are only unlocked at Agent Level 29. If you are not at least Level 29, or are not purchasing Marketplace items with ZEN, seriously consider an alternative long-range weapon, such as the Combat Rifle or a modified Assault Rifle . Tactics Whenever possible, avoid close quarter encounters. While a powerhouse at range, the Bolt-Action Rifle suffers in short distances against groups of enemies. Avoid tight maps like HeloDeck, and pack an able secondary weapon. A Revolver, with its high damage per bullet, is useful as a coup de grace'' '''weapon to finish off foes wounded by your rifle. Alternatively, a Machine Pistol would also be desirable, with its high rate of fire and mobility a godsend when you find yourself caught off-guard. Remember to switch to your secondary when hacking nodes, so that you may better defend yourself in case hostiles decide to turn up. The common Shotgun is an effective close-quarters companion, also rivaling the Machine Pistol. Either one is the choice of the user. When sniping, plan ahead of time using your bolt-action rifle with your HRV. Pick your targets wisely, prioritizing lone, injured enemies over entire squads. If playing on a team, remember to take up firing positions just behind the front line to assist your squadmates, and move up when your squad pushes through. Like the Light Machine Gun, the Bolt-Action takes up some time to reload. With a meagre 5-round magazine, remember to find cover and reload, both during and after firefights.Although camping in a single area may be tempting, you may find yourself being hunted down by enemies eager for vengeance. Stay on the move, and keep the enemy on their toes. If caught in an unfavorable situation and a hostile has you in his sights at close range, resist the urge to quick-scope or hipfire. Although theatrical, trying to use a Bolt-Action Rifle at close range requires equal amounts of skill and luck, and will more often than not get you killed if you lack the necessary experience. You will be better off pulling out your secondary and letting a few shots off. An effective method of using a Bolt-Action rifle in closer quarters is to set the crosshair to static(this can be done by either the menu in-game, or just Settings, then Game options. the Static Crosshair option should be disabled by default. Click to enable.). This enables the crosshair to remain closed and will not bloom when moving or firing. Quickily scope in and fire once the crosshair is aimed. This method is commonly called 'Quickscoping'. Deadly at a distance, boasting pinpoint accuracy and the stopping power to match, the Bolt-Action Rifle is a true sniper's firearm. Ammunition There are 9 different types of Bolt-Action Rifle Mags available. Tips By reducing your recoil you can increase your fire rate to a maximum of 80 Headshots will not one hit kill every opponent. Apart from enemies with damage reducing nodes, some armor builds can withstand a headshot: i.e. a minimum damage BAR (160 damage) cannot one shot a 242 health build with an ArmCom Ta.UX001 helmet with 25% headshot protection: 242 - ((160*2) - (160*2*0.25)) = 2 Carry a reliable secondary like a Machine Pistol or a Shotgun just in case you encounter someone at close ranges or to finish off an opponent Premade Variants These premade versions of the Bolt-Actiont Rifle can be purchased as stand-alone weapons in the Marketplace. Keep in mind that attachments on premade weapons are exclusive to that weapon only, and cannot be used on other compatible weapons. *Krane BP-15 'Tomahawk' *Titan 'The Duchess' (Hero Weapon of The Duchess) Trivia *Although Bolt-Action rifles have existed in history since the 1830's, with the earliest example being the Dreyse Needle Gun of the Prussian Army, the in-game weapon appears to be based on the CheyTac Intervention and the Remington MSR , both being very accurate systems designed for long-distance combat. Appearances *Blacklight: Tango Down'' (first appearance, named Sniper Rifle) *''Blacklight: Retribution'' See Also *Combat Rifle Gallery Krane BP-15 Tomahawk -Bolt Action.png|Krane BP-15 'Tomahawk' variant BLR Bolt-Action Rifle Titan The Duchess.png|Customized Titan Bolt-Action Rifle, as used by 'The Duchess'. Purple Bolt-Action Spree.jpg|Customized Bolt-Action Rifle via first-person view. BAR.jpg de:Scharfschützengewehr Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Primary Weapon Category:Receivers Category:Bolt-Action Rifle